


fallen son

by fatedlove



Series: pink polos and jaguars [1]
Category: super rich kids - Fandom
Genre: F/F, High School, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, ill tag more as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedlove/pseuds/fatedlove
Summary: apollo kevin sun
Relationships: anthony troy woods/maximus dash ledger, apollo kevin sun/jules bradley dumont, atlas bentley reynolds/marcus xavier green, elize sushi miller/giada chanel breux, giovanni lukas scott/phoenix dean west, sage nova kennedy/ivy grace maxwell, sebastien robbe santoro/paris eden angelos, vincent ace barnes/river allen parker, whitney maxine angel/victoria blair stark
Series: pink polos and jaguars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716088





	fallen son

“ _ ugh _ . where did i put it? where the fuck is it?” apollo said, pacing around his room. maybe if he put his fucking homework in his bookbag the night before, he wouldn’t be having this problem.  _ why am i so fucking useless _ ?

“apollo, if you don’t come down in five minutes i’m leaving your ass!” his older brother johnny called from downstairs.

“i’m going!” apollo said, still going through his room, trying to find yesterday’s homework. he spent a while looking, but finally, he found it. but when he went downstairs, he saw that brother had left without him.

“shit.”

apollo checked the time and saw that it was already 6:30. great, now he was late for practice. he decided to show up late to school and stayed home playing fortnite. at around 7:30, he decided that he really should go to school by now.  _ but _ , he didn’t really feel like driving.

so, he decided to call someone.

“dumont. who’s this?”

“bradley, it’s  _ apollo _ . do you not have my number saved or something?”

“oh! kevin, what’s up? you didn’t go to practice?”

“no. you didn’t either?”

“nah, i told coach i wanted today off.”

“and he let you?”

“uh, yeah?”

“weird. okay, anyways. i need a ride to school, can you pick me up?  _ please _ ?”

“yeah sure. just be ready, we’re already late and i so do not want to be late for history ‘cause of your sorry ass.”

“hello? i think you mean my  _ cute _ ass!”

“whatever dude, just be ready.”

…

apollo was cuddling with his dog when he heard a car honk outside of his house. that must’ve been jules, so he got his stuff and headed out the door.

when he got outside, the first thing he saw was the car jules decided to take to school. his black enzo ferrari. his  _ rare _ black enzo ferrari. the car that only  _ he _ owned, because nobody else knows what happened to the other four that were made.

“hey bradley, what’s with the car?” apollo asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

“i thought it went with my outfit.” 

“you’re so- i hate you?”

“nah, you love me kev, let’s be real here,” jules responded, leaning in for a kiss.

…

“oh my god. we’re late. we’re so  _ fucking  _ late.” jules said, fixing his hair. “i can’t believe we just spent 30 minutes making out in front of your house. in our jackets! it’s so hot in here, are you hot?”

“what? let’s just not go to school. come on, we’re already like mad late.”

“no, apollo. we’re going to school. what time is it?”

“8. can we get breakfast?”

“oh my god, you literally- fine. let’s get breakfast,  _ then  _ go to school.”

“yes! okay, let’s go to denny’s.”

…

“bro, stop. those are  _ my _ pancakes.”

“not your bro, dude. also, we’ve shared spit before but we can’t share pancakes? what is that?”

“i don’t  _ care _ , man. get away from my pancakes.”

…

“hey whitney, what’s up?” apollo said, walking up to his friend whitney, who was standing near his locker.

“where were you?”

“with jules, we got denny’s.”

“your coach was looking  _ everywhere _ for you, and i’m pretty sure he thinks you got kidnapped, so. i would clear that up if i were you.”

“shit.” apollo said, slamming his locker door closed and running towards the exit, on his way to the football field.

_ what time is it? 9. okay, he should still be out there. _

…

“hey, coach day!” apollo said, finally meeting up with his coach and catching his breath.

“apollo! where were you? why didn’t you come to practice?” the football coach asked, not looking up from his clipboard.

“uh- well- i got busy and couldn’t make it on time. sorry. it won’t happen again.”

“it’s fine. just, next time you miss practice, call the school. we were worried.”

“yeah, sorry.” apollo replied, turning around and making his way back to the school building.

…

the rest of the day went by quickly. nothing really happened and most of apollo’s friends didn’t even show up so it was a pretty boring day. he was making his way to his locker when jules stopped him.

“hey, pollo. what are you doing after school?” jules asked, sneaking up behind him.

“nothing. i think max and anthony are giving me a ride home. you?”

“I dunno. you wanna play fortnite later today?”

  
  


“yeah, sure. bye, gotta go.” apollo replied, walking towards max and anthony, who were waiting for him. not showing any attraction to jules wasn’t too weird, he became kind of a master at it after 3 years, but there was always a longing deep inside him. he wanted to be able to go out on dates with jules, but he couldn’t. he knew he couldn’t, but why did it have to be so hard?

“finally, apollo. come on, let's go home.” 

…

“so... you and jules seemed a little weird today.” anthony asked once they were in the car.

“what?” apollo replied, puzzled.

“i mean it just looked like you two were total strangers.”

“damn for real?”

“uh, yeah? anyways, we’re here, so… get out. bye.”

…

**vincent** can y’all get on fortnite 

**apollo** yea

**jules** yes who r we joining

**vincent** me just let me finish this match rq 

…

“you’re literally getting carried, jules. you can’t even say anything about my skills.” vincent said over the mic.

“i’m not even getting carried-” “APOLLO IS  _ LITERALLY CARRYING YOU! _ ” “shut up!”

…

“what time is it?” apollo sleepily asked, not wanting to look away from his game.

“uhh- 7:15.” river responded.

“a.m? holy shit, we’ve been playing  _ all night _ ?”

“fuck! it’s  _ seven _ ? fucking hell! i gotta go!” jules yelled over the mic, abruptly leaving.

“what?” apollo said, confused.

“i dunno, do you think we should get off after this match? i might.” river replied.

“yeah, we should. i don’t think i can have another red bull and i got some shit to do today.”

“alright, last match.”


End file.
